Distractions
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: Danny, while fighting a ghost is distracted by looking at Sam. Oneshot DxS


A/N: wow it's been a while hasn't it. Sorry i havent uploaded anything new on the Danny Phantom front, sorta busy with my latest Teen Titans one. Anyway, I've been experiencing some writers block and thought this would be a good way to get rid of some of it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill...dont own it. Butch does.

**Distractions

* * *

**

The sun was shining a shimmering splendor of light across Amity Park. Though it was getting late, and the sun's light made the sky a delightful palate of colors, ranging from a dominant orange, from pinks and blues and purples and even a hint of red. This truly was a sight to behold… pity resident deceased super-hero couldn't enjoy it.

Yes, Danny Phantom was in the middle his routine patrol of the streets of Amity Park, when who else but the Box Ghost decided to be a pain in his side. Though the Box Ghost's primary goal was to dominate all life with the power cardboard containers, he just never got it though his skull that he never could do it and was always just subdued by Danny every time.

"Beware!!! I, the-"

"_Box ghost, ruler of all things rectangular and corrugated will rule the human realm.._ Yea, heard it this morning buddy. Now why don't you just stop fooling yourself and just get in the thermos, alright?" Danny said, floating in front of the specter, with a dull expression on his face, with his hands uncapping the Fenton thermos.

"Never! Your cylindrical container of doom will never be an option for the Box-Ghost!" the pudgy ghost retorted as he was being sucked into said container of doom. Danny capped the thermos up and gave it a good shake to aggravate the ghost inside.

Danny heard his muffled screams and just rolled his eyes and dropped the thermos into the delicate hands not more than 15 feet below him.

"Nice job with the witty banter there Danny." Tucker said as Sam placed the thermos into her backpack, then promptly zipping it up.

"Yea Danny, when do you find time to come up with this stuff? When you're supposed to be doing your homework?

"Ha ha, very funny, Sam. You know, when you're fighting ghosts, you have to be creative about everything, fighting them, defending yourself, witty banter, it all just comes to you." Danny defended, but Sam's eyebrows perked up and slanted down forcing the truth out of Danny's mouth.

"Well besides… it's not like I need to know all about English in what I'm going to do for the rest of my life…" Tucker just shook his head and smiled at this as Sam continued.

"Well what is it that you want to do for the rest of your life?" Sam inquired with a lighthearted tone in her voice.

"It's not what I _want_ to do… it's just I know what I'm going to end up doing… which is protecting this city from ghost attacks" Danny began "so much for being an astronaut."

"Hey now, Danny, don't give up hope, maybe like… I don't know the ghosts will stop being evil." Her voice was no where near convincing, and this could be verified by Tucker's obnoxious snickers and giggles from behind her.

Danny, feeling having enough ghost-action for one day, ducked behind a conveniently placed trash can; returning back to his human form.

Sam watched the sun as the orb fell ever so softly below the horizon, captivated by the illuminating show of colors it left behind in the evening sunset.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Danny asked, brushing some dirt of his jeans.

"I don't know, what do kids normally do on Tuesday nights?" Tucker replied, pulling his PDA from his pocket.

"Well, we could skip homework, and hit Nasty Burger for dinner." Danny suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea, hadn't eaten since breakfast…" Danny gave a befuddled expression before Tucker could continue. "I can't eat the meat in the cafeteria anymore, not after they decided that they should give us tofu for _'health reasons'_. Seriously they think we can't taste the difference."

"Well, maybe not for a meat connoisseur such as yourself," Danny replied with a rolling of his eyes, "But I didn't know they replaced the meat, because I couldn't taste the difference."

After giving this scenario a second thought Danny added, "I should probably bring an extra thermos tomorrow to school… The lunch lady is probably going to show up again... anyway, what do you want to do Sam? Up for some Nasty Burger?"

There was no reply.

"Sam? You there? Hello?" Danny asked, as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh yea, sure. Sorry guys, guess I got a little distracted. Pretty sunset though." Sam said a little embarrassed about drifting off in front of Danny. Tucker? Eh not so much.

Well as most of Amity Park should know by now… you know what? I'm not even going to waste time telling you about how everyone except Danny knows about Sam's feelings towards him. It's common knowledge, if you don't know that, then you should not bother reading this story.

Narrator's note aside, Sam got a little warm, especially in the cheek region and trotted up to her friends who were already en route to the Nasty Burger.

They walked down the block, and entered the glass doors of the Nasty Burger. Sam never really enjoyed this place much, but Danny liked it, so that was good enough for her.

Danny and Tucker raced to the counter trying to see who could order first. The hungry one won, and Danny had a flustered grimace on as Tucker took his sweet time ordering half of the meat (or meat-like products) on the menu.

It was Danny's turn to order now, and since he was low on cash, he settled for a jr. Nasty Burger and fries, not nearly enough to feed a young, growing super-hero; he had to make due though.

Sam would have offered to pay for some more food for her friend, her incredibly obese wallet gave her ability to, but Danny would decline like he normally would, feeling bad about taking her money was something to admire about for someone his age, which was another reason why Sam would constantly be obsessed about him.

Danny paid for his poor excuse for dinner and made his way to his usual booth where Tucker and Sam were waiting for him.

They ate their food, they talked, and laughed, well mostly Danny did when Tucker ended up with a bruise on his shin after making a joke that Sam did not find funny. After which, they were on their way out the door when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"How convenient." Danny apathetically grumbled as he looked out the windows to see who or what was causing the chilling mist to spring forth from his throat.

No one could be found. Danny called over to his friends and told them that they needed to leave a.s.a.p.

"Who's on the loose this time?" Sam asked as Danny ducked underneath an empty booth and transformed into his ghostly persona.

"I don't see anyone, are you sure Danny?" Tucker said, scrolling through all the possible suspects on his PDA.

"Yes Tucker, I'm sure. Besides, ghosts can do a little something to make sure they aren't seen by people. You know, turn _invisible_." Danny added as he flew out of the Nasty Burger and into the night sky trying to locate the object of his ghost sense.

Fortunately… or one could say unfortunately the culprit made himself known with a painful blast of energy to Danny's backside, resulting him to fall down and hit the rather hard concrete.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Sam asked, rushing from the building and kneeling beside her best friend, whom looked up with a trickle of blood dripping from his nose, and a _what-do-you-think?_ Look on his face.

"Oh sorry… go get him Danny." She said as he got up and rushed back up towards his assailant, who as expected, was Skulker.

"Puny child, why do you get back up, do you not realize that I, Skulker, will be the victor and have your pelt by my bedside?"

Danny would have said something, but something took his attention. It was Sam. Little did Sam know, Danny actually did have feelings for her, though he would never admit it, they were there, bottling up, fermenting…growing. He noticed the worried look on her face, and looked deeper and gazed into the worried eyes. They put a trance on him, he couldn't look away. He tried to remove his attention from her eyes, but only ended up staring at everything else about her. Her gossamer, black hair that flowed down her head, her body, and how pretty and beautiful it looked despite her efforts to hide it. (Of course, those attempts would just make it even more noticeable to Danny)

Skulker took no hesitation seeing as his prey wasn't paying attention and shot a rocket that mysteriously appeared from his suit. Danny's attention was soon refocused on his current situation, but not before he was back on the ground with bruises and cuts scattered across his body.

They ghostly hunter landed next to him with a high-powered blaster charging. The squeal of it put chills down Danny's spine. He shut his eyes, fearing the worst, but awoke to the sound of another blaster and the scream of Skulker as his flew and hit a nearby wall.

He saw Sam with smoke rising from the tip of the blaster in her hand, and Tucker uncapping the Fenton thermos.

Good thing too, because almost as soon as he had been away from his prey, Skulker was back, and targeting Sam for distracting him from his prey. But before Sam became injured, or in any sort of danger at all, Tucker let loose the bright blue vortex, which sucked the hunter inside, his muffled screams could hardly be understood, but resembled "I don't care about your stupid boxes."

Sam knelt down and looked Danny worriedly.

"Danny, what happened out there? You almost got yourself killed!" Sam said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

Danny was reluctant to let go and replied, "I guess I was just distracted."

* * *

A/n: i liked it. Hopefully you did too. Tell me what you think!

KITHN


End file.
